


Familiar Feeling

by Puppetxy



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cussing, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Gay Panic, Headcanon, Hinted At Established Relationship, Long Shot, Mind Erasure, No Angst, One Shot, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Smash Mansion, headcanon driven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetxy/pseuds/Puppetxy
Summary: This whole time, Master Hand has been erasing the memories from all the fighters when the tournaments come to an end, making them forget everything. So, what does that mean to those who have formed strong relationships during the tournaments? Well, maybe some of those relationships are safe after all.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Bayonetta (Bayonetta)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Familiar Feeling

“So, that’s what you’ve been doing this whole time? Wiping everyone’s mind after these tournaments end!? There's been multiple tournaments this whole time!?”

The princess in the pink dress stood there firmly, yelling at the large floating hand in front of her as if her life depended on it dearly. Her emotions appeared to be a mixture between horror, anger, fear, and sorrow. While frankly it wasn’t that hard to read Peach’s emotions, it became quite difficult in this moment for Daisy who stood by her side. Her eyes showed anger, while her posture showed annoyance, but her mouth also quivered as if she was holding back tears. 

Daisy could only stand there, crossing her arms as she watched this mess go on. Granted, it was a mess she started, but she didn’t know it was going to end up like this. She was just a bystander after all. One moment, Daisy casually was eavesdropping on Master Hand and Crazy Hand ( _Which was surprisingly easy to do!_ she mentally noted) and heard them mention something. Mind erasing. It kind of sounded like Master Hand was planning to erase the minds of the fighters here for the tournaments. Crazy, right? So, being the person she was, Daisy told Peach as a joke about what she heard, and the Mushroom Kingdom princess got upset, not finding it remotely funny. She managed to drag her along to Master Hand when Crazy Hand left and did whatever he usually did, and now the giant hand was confessing he had been doing this since the very beginning. In fact, the two princesses weren't even aware other tournaments took place before this one.

“It’s a way to make sure there’s some balance in all these universes after they kind of emerge for so long,” Master Hand stated, explaining all he could to Peach. “If someone like Marth for say knew about the existence of someone like Samus or that Charizard or even Lucina— who's his very own descendant from the future I remind you, there would surely be an imbalance when he went back to his universe. In order to contain the safety of all those who come here and leave, I find it the simpler option to just wipe everyone’s mind. Plus, when they get that invite, it’s another surprise! Now isn’t that fun?”

“The simpler option? You’re saying there’s other options you could be doing?” Peach questioned.

Master Hand answered, “I mean, yeah, there’s other options of course, but those would take trial and error, and I personally am not going to take the risk. I'm not interested in spending my time doing that. Mind erasure has always worked since the beginning. You really think this is your first tournament? You have been here since the second one actually!” 

Unsatisfied with his answer and everything he said so far, the princess continued, “But all the relationships I formed with the others here! Marth and Zelda have been such good friends, and I even became friends with Bowser during this time. What will happen to that?”

“They’ll be wiped of course. You won’t remember anything that happened here. All of those relationships you formed will be gone, but don’t worry, there will be a chance for you to form them again and have an even better relationship with them,” the giant hand spoke, chuckling quietly as if he was telling some funny joke. The only thing was that Peach didn’t find what he said to be humorous.

“But I like them as they are! When I first saw Zelda and Marth, I felt like I was almost destined to be friends with them!” Peach exclaimed.

The other princess in the room interjected to make a comment. “Destined? Peach, I think—” Before Daisy could get far in her words, she was cut off by Master Hand who clearly didn’t care for what she had to say.

Not acknowledging what Daisy was about to say, Master Hand replied, “Well, you might experience that because in the past tournaments you’ve been in, which you don’t remember of course, you were friends with Marth and Zelda back then. You were also sometimes on good terms with Bowser. I noticed that those who form close bonds with others seem to have deja vu or whatever you humans call them. In most cases, they’ll be friends again out of the idea that they should know this person at first glance. I'm not sure if it's connected to the time they've known each other or to how strong their bond is.”

Peach sighed. There was no way she could convince Master Hand to not erase everyone’s minds. The only thing she got out of this conversation was how the giant hand appeared to get some amusement out of this. While Master Hand didn’t have a face or any resemblance to one (how he even spoke was a question no one could answer), his tone of voice told her everything she needed to know, and the princess hated it. Peach never liked calling people this, but Master Hand wasn't a person, and he was being a real bitch to talk with.

“I think it’s time we start going now, Peach. We've spent way too long here, and I'm about to get a headache just by staring at the giant hand for so long if we don't leave soon,” Daisy commented, interrupting Peach who was about to get stuck in her thoughts. The other princess could plainly see how worked up Peach was getting. 

“Yes, I think your echo is right. If you stayed longer, I probably would have already wiped your mind!” Master Hand said, laughing at the inappropriately timed joke he made.

“ _Fine_ ,” the Mushroom Kingdom princess said, feeling defeated for the most part.

As the two princesses began to walk away, Daisy grunted, mumbling at the annoyance of Master Hand referring to her as Peach’s echo, which neither of them understood the meaning to it. As Daisy grumbled and complained on, Peach took one glance back at Master Hand before quickly looking away. Damn, she learned all that only to be reminded constantly she’ll forget it? Peach could only let out another sigh, thinking about the friendships that would be lost because Master Hand thought erasing everyone’s minds was much easier than actually finding a bit more ethical option. The princess _just_ couldn’t help worrying about the other fighters, especially for some of them who grew bonds that were more than a typical friendship. While she wouldn't remember that relationship for much longer after the tournaments ended, she felt bad at the idea of the two fighters being forcefully broken up by Master Hand in a way. Would there be a chance they still remember each other? Peach hoped so.

* * *

Well, this wasn’t something Samus would naturally experience everyday from her knowledge. She was more used to being in space and doing bounty hunter things like she normally did, and then afterwards she would maybe take some time to be at home and take a quick nap. But here she was, being invited to some fighting tournament where she was told she would be fighting “other iconic fighters,” and it didn’t feel that strange if she had to be honest. After everyone was settled in (a process that took longer than everyone expected), Samus decided to take the time to relax on one of the couches in a certain room that had the vibe of a living room to her. It wasn’t because she was stressed or anything. She felt the opposite way. It was mostly because sitting there felt comforting for the most part.

As Samus rested her arm on armrest, she heard the noises of tiny paws padding against the wooden floor along with a faint squeaking sound. Her head rose up a little, and she watched as a yellow rodent who was running about on the floor came up near her feet. Samus ended up staring at the rodent out of curiousness, and he looked back at her as his ears twitched. Suddenly, he jumped up on the couch, pressing up against Samus's side. She could feel the sparks from his cheeks. They weren’t even remotely strong enough to cause even the slightest sting of pain, but she could feel the warmth from him.

“Oh, so you just want attention, huh? Is that it?” Samus murmured.

“Pika! Pika-chu!” the rodent spoke joyfully, seeming to be answering yes to her question. 

Pikachu. That name sounded familiar to Samus for some reason, despite the fact that she had never seen this rodent around before. Or has she? Maybe she got this feeling because she saw the little guy running around some time ago and nearly forgot about it, or maybe she saw a picture of him. She wasn’t quite sure which one it was, but she knew it had to be either of those two. Also, Samus remembered at that moment that she heard that Pokemon, which she assumed this rodent was due to the sparks that were emitted from his red cheeks, said their own name, which she was told by someone named Mario. Pikachu was his name, and he was saying it because that was all he knew.

“Well, I can’t say no to the electric rat,” Samus giggled quietly, finding herself at that moment to be pretty humorous.

“Pika!”

Gently, Samus stroked the top of Pikachu’s head. He seemed to enjoy it, letting out a sound that was similar to purring but much higher-pitched. His eyes closed as he let his mouth hang open. Samus wasn’t sure why Pikachu was so attached to her the moment he laid his little eyes on her, but she wasn’t complaining. After all, he _was_ pretty cute, and from the looks of it, if he was allowed to wander around so freely, he probably didn’t have anyone who owned him here.

As Samus lifted up her hand, Pikachu opened his eyes. “Pika?” he grunted with an annoyed tone mixed lightly with sadness.

“I should be going back to my room now. I threw everything in there and probably broke something, so I should probably clean it up... or I could leave that to do for tomorrow maybe,” Samus told the rodent as he stared up at her.

"Pika pika!"

Without any warning, Pikachu leapt into her arms, adjusting himself to make sure there was no chance of him falling off. “Or I guess I could take you with me. Yeah, that’ll work. Why not?” Samus commented as she looked down at Pikachu.

Samus stood up, and as she did, Pikachu climbed up on her shoulder swiftly. A certain feeling came to her head as Pikachu made himself comfortable. Holy hell, she didn’t realize how empty her shoulder felt before Pikachu decided he preferred to be up there. It kind of felt like there should have always been someone like Pikachu sitting up there. Samus pushed away that thought though, writing off as her remembering a time where something the size of Pikachu sat on her shoulder. Did she exactly remember that time? No. Was she going to tell herself something like that _did_ happen? Yes.

The hallways were empty with only a dim light leading her way to her room. Already knowing the number to her room and not needing to glance down at the small paper that was handed out by a small, bipedal, blonde-colored dog; she took the time to look around. The floor was a soft, orange carpet with a simple repetitive pattern sewn into them, while the walls were a simple white coat of paint. The doors looked like dark oak wood if Samus had to guess, and on all of them, a golden plate with a number carved in sat on the top center of it. As she walked down the hallway, it began to feel like one of those typical hotels she used to stay in all the time when she used to travel a lot. 

“Pika. Pika-chuuu. Pika!” she heard her companion murmur. He seemed to be falling asleep and was complaining about something she didn't know about it, and it seemed to happen so fast surprisingly.

Samus slightly shifted her eyes to glance back at Pikachu who was laying down now, pressing his head against her neck. In a hushed tone, she spoke, "I know you're tired, but there are other people here trying to sleep. Maybe quiet it down may—"

Before Samus could finish talking to Pikachu, she felt herself run into someone. Shit, really? On her first day here at the tournaments? Pikachu let out a cry, being startled. He snapped out of his tired state and nearly fell off of Samus, but he quickly held onto her back and climbed up back on her shoulder, sitting down. Samus swiftly prevented herself from falling over or stumbling around for too long. She looked up to see which future enemy she ran into on accident, but as she looked at the person who she ran into, she didn't seem like someone who she could stand hating. In front of her was someone who looked to be two feet taller than her. She wore mostly black with blue triangle-shaped earrings, and Samus did have to admit she had a good style despite the fact that the bounty hunter would normally refuse to wear anything like that out of her own preference of what she wore. Her hair was jet black and short (a style of hair Samus very much adored, especially on her), and her eyes were a light blue. The taller person's eyes looked like the moon reflecting on the ocean. That was Samus's first thought at least. She wasn't very good when it came to comparing others' eyes to something in a metaphorical sense.

"You know, it's pretty rude to just stare and not say anything after running into me after my daily whiskey run," she suddenly spoke, snapping Samus out of her thoughts.

"Um, I, uh, errr—wait, a whiskey run?" Samus took a quick glance down the watch she started wearing ever since she got here. "At four in the morning?"

"Okay, fine, maybe it wasn't whiskey I had. I'm much more classier than that," she responded, crossing her arms but still managing to keep a smirk on her face. Samus rolled her eyes, but she also let out a chuckle. She found her quite funny... somehow. 

"And what about you? What are _you_ doing out here so late yourself anyways?" 

"I was just relaxing out on one of those couches, and this rat came to me; so I decided that was enough for the day, and I'm going to sleep for like three hours if I'm lucky."

"PPPika!" Pikachu exclaimed, not liking to be called a rat. He probably didn't even know what a rat was but took it as an insult anyways.

"Fucking mood," she responded bluntly. "Anyways, I should probably introduce myself since we'll see each other around again perhaps. You can call me Bayonetta... because that's my name." Bayonetta sounded like a name she should recognize. Maybe she met someone with the same name, which she highly doubted. Maybe it was someone's dog she knew. She wasn't certain, and as she spelled out the name in her head, she constantly wanted to put a C instead of a B, which she mentally scolded herself for. She knew how to spell, and there wasn't even a C sound in Bayonetta.

"Samus," she responded. Samus stuck her hand out for a handshake, but Bayonetta seemed to ignore it, continue her talking with exaggerated hand gestures. Samus quickly placed her hand down, feeling a bit awkward, but she quickly pushed that feeling out of her head. 

"So, you're heading back to your room?" Bayonetta asked.

"That's what I said," answered Samus, stifling back any laughter directed toward her.

Bayonetta gave a small laugh. She began to speak again. "Unless I'm remembering this wrong, I think my room may be somewhere next to yours. Do you mind if I walk with you, for companion and to talk more perhaps?" 

Samus tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, if you were heading to your room, why were you going the opposite direction as me?"

"It's pretty not to question it, love. Anyways, may I or may I not?" 

"I see no problem with it. Plus, having any other interaction and talking to anyone besides a rat would be nice," she answered.

"Pika..."

The two began to walk side by side each other. As they did, Samus started to think about what Bayonetta said to her. Love. As in, a name, not the feeling of course (the two just met after all). While she would have normally rolled her eyes at anyone else who called her that and told them to knock it off while throwing in a threat there somewhere, she didn't with Bayonetta. The way Bayonetta said it didn't feel flirtatious or patronizing to her at all. It was out of playfulness, but there was an innocent feeling to it. Maybe that was it? She didn't know. In fact, Samus was naturally more snappy and kind of rude toward new people she knew. She knew that she should probably stop that kind of behavior, and she had gotten better, but there wasn't any traces of any of that. Okay, so maybe Samus might have called Bayonetta out on some things, but in her defense, it was said more in a playful and teasing way instead of out of annoyance or any kind of malice.

 _Maybe it is the gay panic coming out of me right now,_ Samus thought to herself.

"So, what happened to the talking part?" Bayonetta spoke up.

"Oh, yeah, talking, haha, yeah... that," Samus quickly responded, not realizing the two have been walking together in silence for a couple minutes already.

The two began their chatter once Samus stopped stuttering like some fool, which was mostly revolved around where the two were originally from. As Samus spoke about her being a bounty hunter as a job, Bayonetta seemed to fill in some missing details she left out, which she found pretty shocking. They weren't all that important and didn't hold much meaning to her, but Samus was surprised to see Bayonetta so casually mentioning small details and looking at her with those light blue eyes to see if she was right. Perhaps she happened to be a good guesser. Samus didn't know. For all she knew, Bayonetta could have been a mindreader and not tell her. 

When Bayonetta told Samus about herself, she liked to keep some blanks present and let her guess. For the most part, Samus managed to guess 75% of things right, which Bayonetta found impressive (and the look she gave her when she got something right made the bounty hunter faintly smile and get a little flustered), but she just brushed it off as good luck that she got those right. Samus did believe her assumption. I mean, Samus could imagine Bayonetta with long hair and wearing red before she decided blue looked better on her, and it was probably a very good guess of the bounty hunter to make about a common hobby of hers being slaying angels. 

"I'm assuming we both ended up here in a very similar fashion?" Bayonetta said, breaking the conversation away from themselves and more about the tournaments they were in now.

She replied, "If you're talking about receiving a letter with some logo printed on wax to it, which then led you to a certain place where suddenly you were teleported to some different universe where the tournaments were held, then yep."

"Yeah! That was what I was talking!"

"I found it kind of strange, but it didn't feel that too weird off. I've dealt with stranger things before. Honestly, when I got here, it didn't feel that distant from where I was from. It already felt like another home to me," Samus mentioned.

"At first, things did seem a little off despite my usual interactions with the strange too, but I think I'm adjusting well. I mean, this mansion seems to know me well somehow, which I find to be impressive," she added in.

"I mean, that has to be another weird feeling on its own, this weird feeling of this being another home and being already adjusted to it," the bounty hunter rambled on.

Once again, the two fighters were off talking about whatever they had in their mind, but as they walked, Samus couldn't help glancing at Bayonetta ever so often whenever she wasn't paying attention. Something about her did feel fimilar to her. Did she know her before they came here? No, they couldn't have. She didn't know any angel slayers back from where she was from. Or did she? Probably not mainly because she wasn't sure if angels actually existed in her universe. Samus didn't want to be awkward and ask if the two knew each before they ran into each other despite the fact they lived in different universes, but that would make things weird, and it was best to keep things from going into that direction. This feeling she was having was strange though. Bayonetta felt like someone who she would spend all her time with, doing dumb shit and dumping their emotions out on each other sometimes. Why did Samus feel like she would willingly jump off a cliff with her if it meant she could be by her side? She normally didn't feel that way toward many people, especially strangers she just met, but Bayonetta didn't feel like one. She felt like she knew Bayonetta too much in order to consider her a stranger or even an acquaintance. 

"Oh, is that your room? The one with the small cracking near the bottom of the plate number?" Bayonetta questioned, pointing at that specific door.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Samus responded.

"Um, I'm just a really good guesser naturally! Of course..." 

Samus chuckled as she walked up to her door, Pikachu already asleep on her shoulder who was probably bored from all the talking they were doing. "I don't even know how that crack got there."

Bayonetta laughed as she walked up behind Samus while keeping some distance between the two of them, placing one of her gloved hands on her shoulder. Samus flinched a bit our of reflexes, but she soon relaxed as she started to realize it her hand felt nice there. It had a calming effect on her for some reason. 

"Hey, I know we just met and all, but tomorrow, if you're not tired and all cranky, perhaps we could continue our chatting and maybe go out doing something together? If you drink, then maybe get a glass of whiskey or wine? If we do get wine though, I'm going to do red though, but only if you drink, love!" Bayonetta told her, but she quickly softened down her voice after realizing how loud she was. The two could have sworn they heard someone clear their throat very loudly to show annoyance from how much noise they were making this late. 

Samus smiled warmly. "I'd be down."

"Great!" Bayonetta exclaimed, but quickly quieting down her voice after realizing how loud she had been once again. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye bye."

"See ya."

Bayonetta began to walk off, and Samus watched for a couple of seconds before turning back to face her door. She quietly laughed and smiled widely to herself as she opened the door. A rush of emotions came over her. She felt great. Well, her plans did end up changing. She'd hold off on putting away her belongings she brought to the place. She could do that whenever, but instead, she was going to hang out with Bayonetta. Bayonetta gave her a strange feeling, but she liked it. It was comforting to the say the least. And while Bayonetta felt so familiar, she was willing to get as close to her as humanly possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it feels good to be writing again :) I took a break to focus more on schoolwork, but I'm back writing the same old stuff again (iirc, this is like my fourth samus/bayonetta fic on here?). I deleted some stuff from my account, but I remembered to keep some of the good stuff. Hopefully I'll be more consistent when it comes to when I post, but at least I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot that basically was stemmed on some headcanon I had ^^


End file.
